Life's Great
by RandomTheWriter
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are already dating, but decide to keep it to themselves. Alya is suspicious of her friend's behavior and things get tricky when the green eyed monster pays Adrien a visit.


"Kitty cat, come on we are gonna be late" Marinette moaned as Adrien was getting his stuff from the classroom.

"Kiss me if I am right, but aren't you always late" Adrien said smirking. In a flash, Marinette walked over to Adrien, pulled him by his collar and pressed her lips to his, and in that same flash, pulled away before he could deepen it.

"There, now hurry up" Marinette said smiling innocently. Adrien was stunned by that reaction, but snapped out of it when he saw her leave the classroom. He grabbed his bag and ran after her.

"M'Lady that was a tease" He said from behind her.

"Maybe it was, but so are you" she cheekly responded. He smiled and placed his lips at her pulse point.

"That I am M'Lady" he murmured against her neck, smiling when she gasped. Suddenly Marinette turned to look her partner in the eye. Adrien leaned in thinking he's finally broken her stubbornness, but was surprised when she turned him around and pushed him forward.

"Go to class! Cheese, how many times do I need to tell you, not at school" She said exasperatedly. Adrien walked forward with a pout thinking his Lady was angry.

"Hey Adrien! See you tonight" she winked. He smiled and continued walking towards his other class.

Marinette was happy, not a care in the world. Hawkmoth could throw as many akumas as he wanted and she still wouldn't be angry. She was having such a great time, Adrien would come over after school and they would do homework and eat snacks. Sometimes they'd go to the Agreste Mansion because Gabriel took an instant liking to Marinette, so much so that he was asking Adrien if he planned on marrying her. Tom and Sabine were thrilled that Marinette had found such a kind and sweet boy to call her Love. They were also looking forward to the couple's future, so much so that they were talking with Gabriel about a wedding. Adrien and Marinette had to constantly remind the parents that they were only 16 and to not jump the gun so much. There was one small problem, neither had talked about when they were going to tell their friends, so Alya and Nino were left in the dark. This was because a few days ago Alya saw Ladybug and Chat Noir sucking faces (according to her) and having Adrien and Marinette get together so soon would surely arise suspicion. So the young couple decided to keep it on the down-low.

"Earth to Marinette" Alya said pulling Marinette from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry Alya I was just thinking-"

"About Adrien?" Alya finished

"Sure" Marinette said.

"Well you're in luck, because I got a plan to get Adrien to fall on his feet for you" Alya said excitedly

"Let's hear it" Marinette said putting on her innocent look when she felt like bursting into laughter.

"So Nino talked about this Gala that Gabriel Agreste holds each year and he managed to get a DJ gig at the event so he got a ticket and a plus one, now that's me and Nino, Sunshine will obviously be there, so all you need to do is find a way to get Adrien to give you a ticket" Alya explained.

"Then you design your outfit, get Gabriel's approval, flirt with Sunshine, find a way to become his girlfriend and BOOM instant Mrs. Agreste" Alya finished enthusiastically.

"Gee Alya you sure have thought about this a lot, but you know how tongue tied I get around him" Marinette said, pretending to be sad.

"Yup, which is why I'm gonna help you, today at lunch" Alya said walking into the Library.

"Um, okay?" Marinette said uncertainly. They went along with the rest of their classes until lunch, where Nino met with Alya and Marinette.

"Hey dudettes" Nino said placing a kiss on Alya's cheek.

"We gonna go find Adrien?" Nino asked.

"Sure are, so we can put our plan into action" Alya said winking.

"Hey guys" Adrien said walking up to his friends.

"Oh Hey Sunshine, say Nino and I were talking about the Agreste Gala and we realised that poor Marinette here is gonna be left out of the event, is there anyway you could get her in? I mean she's a designer and all, it would be a shame if she couldn't make her own dress and get her talent out there" Alya said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh man I didn't even think about it" Adrien said guiltily, but Marinette saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"Don't worry Marinette, I promise you can be my plus one for this event, it'll be the greatest night of your life" Adrien said smirking slightly.

The little meep that came from Marinette proved that she had not been expecting that response from him.

"Eager are we Sunshine?" Alya said smirking.

Adrien had been so focused on Marinette, he totally forgot that he couldn't be this forward with her. "Of course Alya, Marinette is a really great friend" Adrien said innocently. Marinette just shook her head.

"Thanks Adrien" Marinette said quietly,

"Well now that that's taken care of, let's go eat lunch" Alya said.

The four teens went to finish their lunch, but Marinette was dying to talk to Adrien. Just as they were walking back to class, Marinette said she needed to use the bathroom and that she would meet them in class, elbowing Adrien as she left. Then he said he forgot something in his locker and would also meet them in class.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they were already dating and always left places to secretly make-out with each other" Nino said, turning around to walk to class.

"Marinette would have told me something if that were true, I've helped organise every Operation Secret Garden since their existence" Alya said, shaking her head.

"What?" Nino said, before being pulled off to class by Alya.

Back with the lovebirds, Adrien had found Marinette standing in front of his locker.

"About time, I was thinking you didn't get my signal" Marinette said.

"It wasn't exactly subtle" Adrien replied, rubbing his side.

"That's because you are denser than a rock" Marinette laughed.

"Anyway," Adrien dragged out, "Well it's no surprise now, but here" Adrien said handing Marinette an invitation.

"You really got one for me?" Marinette asked.

"Of course I did, I was gonna give it to you tonight during patrol, but Alya caught me unexpectedly" Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

"Oh Kitty, thank you so much" Marinette said, standing on her tiptoes to give Adrien a peck on his cheek.

"Anytime, princess"

"But we still have a small problem, Alya can't know about us being together because it's only been a few days since she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir" Marinette said with a worried look.

"It's ok, according to her we will be going as friends, so we can still stick together just not too close" Adrien reasoned.

"Ya okay" Marinette said.

"We'd better get back, before Alya thinks we've gone off together" Adrien said, grabbing Marinette's hand and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"After you M'Lady"

The two got back class and while Alya didn't say anything, Marinette could still feel her questioning gaze on her and Adrien. The class itself was not interesting, so Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and designed a new outfit for the Gala.

After class let out Marinette was so happy, she had a final design ready for the gala.

"I'll send you all the notes we took when I get home" Alya said once they left the classroom.

"Thanks Alya, I really owe you" Marinette replied.

"Create killer dresses for the both of us and I'll call it even"

"You got it" Marinette said. The girls left their separate ways and Marinette ran straight home, eager to get started on her and Alya's outfits for the Gala.

Two weeks later, Marinette had both dresses complete, approved, and fitted. Gabriel Agreste was very happy with the design and allowed Marinette to use fabric from the Agreste line. It made the whole process a little easier and got the dresses done even faster.

"I can't wait for tonight" Alya said excitedly, as they headed towards the bakery. Alya agreed to bring all her makeup supplies to school, then head straight to the bakery to get ready at Marinette's place.

"Me too, and don't worry I promise I will say words to Adrien tonight" Marinette said laughing, Alya had helped her practice talking to Adrien and having normal conversations all week.

They arrived at the bakery and ate some food before going straight up to get ready. Marinette insisted that they both shower and clean themselves before wearing the delicate dresses. Once they completed that, Alya did Marinette's hair into a beautiful braided bun. Marinette did Alta's hair into a side braid with silver jewels attached to the hair. Then the girls moved on to makeup, inspired by their outfits. Marinette had a mostly nude tone, but had a striking red color on her lips and thick black winged liner to bring out her big bluebell eyes. Alya had a sunset theme that matched with her dress.

Finally the outfits, ones that Marinette was extremely proud of. Marinette's outfit was somewhat inspired by her alter ego. It was a short dress that went up to her knees, with a sweetheart neckline that started out as a bright red, then slowly faded out into a dusty red. From the bottom climbed a beautiful black velvet, cut in the shape of vines and roses. Alya's dress was like a sunset fading from yellowish orange to deep red orange. On the bottom of the dress was a black outline that swirled up the dress and became the straps that went off the shoulder. Both girls put on their respective outfits and added all their accessories. Marinette had long gloves that went up to her elbows, colored the same deep red but with a black fingerless glove design on the hands. Her mother had found many rings to wear on top of the gloves that matched beautifully with the dress. Alya had black hand gloves along with many bracelets and necklaces to choose from.

At last, they were ready. Alya took a glance at the clock, it was about 5:45 meaning the boys would be here soon. Alya turned around and watched Marinette's mother place a red flower into Marinette's hair, she placed a kiss on her forehead, then walked over to Alya and placed an orange flower into her braid.

"Thank you Sabine" Alya said sincerely.

"Of course, my two beautiful girls going off to their first Gala, all dolled up" She said holding both Alya's and Marinette's hand.

"You both look so beautiful" Tom said stepping into the room. He reached over and gave the three women a delicate hug.

"We love you both so much, you girls are gonna knock those boys dead, they won't know what hit them" Tom said.

Marinette smiled, she loved her parents. The moment was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell.

"We'll go let them in" Sabine said pulling her husband out the door.

"Holy crap, this is really happening" Marinette exclaimed.

"It sure is girl, come on let's go make our grand entrance" Alya said pulling on here black leather high heels, while Marinette zipped up her black knee high- high heels that wound up her calves like the vines on her dress. They made their way downstairs and Alya stepped down first so she could see Adrien's reaction when he saw Marinette. Nino's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Alya.

"Holy sheshkabab, you look like the most beautiful human on earth" Nino exclaimed, pulling Alya closer. She giggled and booped his nose.

"Thanks" was all she said before siding up beside him to watch Marinette walk down. After a few seconds, Marinette descended slowly from the stairs, looking ever so nervous. Alya looked over at Adrien and smirked as she saw his jaw drop, practically hitting the ground. Adrien on the other hand froze at the lovely sight of his lovely Lady, then when his mind did come to, it took all of his willpower to not dip her into a sound kiss right then and there. He cleared his throat,

"You look lovely" he said, but his voice was a few octaves higher than normal. Marinette smiled and Adrien swore he forgot his own name.

"Thank you Adrien, you look quite dashing as well" She replied. Adrien didn't answer and opted for just staring at her.

"Well, shall we get going?" Alya asked.

"Oh wait! We need pictures" Sabine exclaimed. She grabbed the camera as the four teens posed for the pictures. Once they had multiple pictures and Adrien was pretty sure tonight was going to be very hard, the four were pushed out of the home and into the waiting limousine.

They reached the banquet hall and Marinette and Alya's dresses were the center of attention for quite some time. Models and designers all walking up to the girls asking who designed the outfits and whether they could get a number to propose a partnership. When Marinette exposed herself as the designer, many people suddenly became much more interested with her. Much to Adrien's discomfort, many male models walked up to her with no reserve what-so-ever, simply offering to take her to her dreams and what not. Adrien despised it, but ultimately kept quiet as per his Lady's wishes.

His patients was wearing thin when, in his opinion the most stuck up model he had ever worked with, Julius walked up to his lady as he went to get them a drink. Adrien walked closer to see him place a kiss on her hand and deem her more beautiful than any princess in the world. Alya, watching from the same table, could practically see steam coming from Adrien's ears. Adrien weighed the pros and cons of walking up to that guy and punching the lights out of him and decided he'd be grounded for life if he were to do that at his father's event. So, he walked up to them and decided to go for a simpler approach.

"Hey Julius, I'd appreciate if you didn't make love eyes at my girlfriend and maybe stay the hell away from her if you still want all your teeth to stay were they are" He told him siding up to his Lady.

"Who's to say she wants to stay with you? I mean you're obviously no fun" Julius replied. Adrien was seeing red, but quickly calmed his nerves. Then suddenly, he pulled Marinette in the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her, kissing her over and over again until he almost forgot he was being watched. He quickly broke off, leaving Marinette dazed and walked up to Julius who just stared. Adrien grabbed Julius by his collar and whispered something in his ear. Julius said nothing, just nodded his head and walked away in record time. Adrien turned back to his Lady, took her hand and dashed out of the hall.

They reached the top floor and walked out to the balcony. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Adrien didn't allow her, instead taking her lips hostage with his own. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, intending on exploring her entirely. Marinette, wanting to know why he had outed them like that, was beginning to forget why she was mad. She pulled away just as he was nibbling at her lips.

"Alright, no more distraction, explain" Marinette said.

"Explain what, my dear?" Adrien asked.

"Explain why you kissed me like that in front of so many people and why you seemed so angry at Julius and what you told him" Marinette exclaimed.

"Okay Okay, I'm sorry, I know we agreed not to tell anyone, but the way Julius was looking at you and leaning in to whisper to you, it-it made me mad and I don't know I just snapped"

"Oh, was my kitty jealous?" Marinette smiled.

"No!- Maybe? I guess I was a little" Adrien confessed.

"Does he need a reminder that no one else holds the heart of this ladybug other than the black cat?" Marinette cooed.

"Maybe, and what does that reminder include?"

"A good smack to the head and dangling off the Eiffel Tower for a good hour"

"Me-ouch"

"Marinette! Adrien!" A voice said from the entrance to the balcony.

"What do we tell Alya?" Adrien asked.

"The truth" Marinette answered simply.

"There you guys are" Alya said with Nino following close behind.

"What was that? Are you guys together? Was Adrien jealous? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Slow down Alya" Marinette said in a soft voice.

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on, Marinette I thought you would tell me if you ever got together" Alya said sounding heartbroken.

"Alya we only officially got together like today, Adrien talked to me yesterday and told me he was beginning to have feelings, but wasn't sure about anything" Marinette explained.

"Then I saw Julius being all friendly with her and something inside of me snapped and I realized what an incredible, kind, and free-spirited girl Marinette is" Adrien chimed in, smiling at Marinette.

Alya looked like she was going to cry.

"So you just got together?" Nino asked

"Well ya, we both really like each other, and thought we'd give it a try" Adrien said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice, congrats you two" Nino said patting Adrien on the back.

"Wow" Alya said.

"I know" Marinette responded.

"Marinette! He finally asked you, I told you so! Now you can get married and Nino and I can be your Best Man and Maid of Honor and then you can have those three sweeties you've always wanted, then Nino and I can get married and have kids, and then our kids can be best friends" Alya squealed.

"I KNOW!" Marinette jumped with excitement. Meanwhile, the boy's faces were practically burning in a beautiful red blush.

"Life's great" Marinette said

"Not even Hawkmoth can ruin it" Adrien added.

"And it will continue to be great" Nino joined in.

"For as long as we all shall live" Alya giggled before pulling the four friends into a group hug. Life was good, and if they stuck together, it would continue to be great.

**I don't know if you could tell, but I didn't know how to bring it to a close.**

**I may have rambled on about the outfits for a while because I was stuck on how to explain them. **

**I also was originally planning it to be about Alya, but it took a different turn, funny how these things turn out**

**Anywho,**

**Have a great day and awesome Life!**


End file.
